With the desire to increase wireless access speeds, a proliferation of bearer paths has resulted. A non-limiting list of example bearer paths includes Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and the Third-generation mobile communication system (3G). However, different bearer paths consume different amounts of battery resources in the wireless devices that access those bearer paths. Thus, when operating on certain bearer paths, battery resources are reduced in the wireless device.